


Anytime, Spy Boy.

by allxthexwords



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxthexwords/pseuds/allxthexwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faridah worries over Adam as they're about to set off for his first mission back on the job at Sarif Industries, after the accident six months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime, Spy Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble for my lovely friend Mikki, who was feeling down and needed a pick-me-up. I wrote this a while ago, but figured I should probably get the rest of my fics up on here, so I can have them all in one place.

Six months wasn’t a long time to come back from the dead – and she had told him so, expressed her concern about his return to the job so quickly. The night that the attack happened on Sarif Industries half a year ago was one that she would never be able to forget. Some people were lucky enough to have blocked it out, but she could recall everything in vivid detail; the sounds of the blasts and gunshots, the red blood staining the floor where she found Adam lying on the ground looking more dead than alive, the sticky feel of it sliding between her fingers as she tried to figure out what to do, which wound to try and bandage up the best she could first before emergency services were allowed in the building and Adam could be whisked away to a hospital and into hands far more capable than hers.

With being a pilot, Faridah had steady hands; she had to, it was an integral part of the job. She had steady hands when sober, while drinking, when taking exams, when being harassed, and especially if something went wrong while she was up in the air. She had steady hands, and she was able to keep it together until things were under control again. Once the crisis was over, once everything and everyone was safe and out of her responsibility, then she could allow herself to go home to her apartment, lock herself in her room and panic for a few minutes. 

But when she found Adam on the ground that night, her knees nearly gave out on her. She just as much sat down as she did fall to his side, hands reaching out over his body while trying to process the damage. Her hands were shaking like leaves in winter storms as she tried to apply pressure, and all she could think was that he couldn’t die, not here, not today.

It was clear that he was still alive, Adam was standing there in front of her, ready to go off and do Sarif’s bidding again, just like old times. Except it wasn’t. Something had changed within the man she had befriended and grew to care for, something that seemed to be eating away at him. He was alive, but at what cost?

“Hey, when we get back from this, if you ever want to get a beer, or you just need some company, let me know okay?”

“Yeah sure, thanks Malik. That sounds… nice.” Adam replied, the tiniest upwards twitch at the corner of his lips.

“Anytime, Spy Boy.”


End file.
